1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus and method in which voice or audio signal recording tracks and video signal recording tracks can be recorded together on one and the same recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present Applicant has already proposed in the U.S. patent application No. 06/791152, filed on Oct. 24, 1985 or in European Laying- open Publication No. 180477, published on May 7, 1986, a so-called electronc still camera adapted for recording a still image on picture, by means of which the voice can be recorded simultaneously with the still image or picture. On a disk recorded on such on electronic still camera having the function of voice recording, there are formed video signal tracks and voice or audio signal tracks in co-existence with one another. As for the recording states of audio signals, some are terminated in one track, while others are extended over plural tracks. Also, there may exist or may not exist video signals corresponding to the audio signals. The information concerning these recording states are recorded in a control data recording area in the audio signal tracks. Thus, when a series of audio signals are recorded over plural tracks, the leading track number or address and the next following track number or address are recorded in the aforementioned control data recording area. When there exist corresponding video signals, the number or address of the video track is recorded in the aforementioned control data recording area.
It is noted that the recording format of the video signal track is not designed to keep a record in the video data of address data concerning the track of the corresponding audio signals. Therefore, in reproducing the disk on which video and audio tracks exist together, when the video track on the disk is reproduced first by the reproducing head, it may be impossible to reproduce corresponding audio signals simultaneously with the video signals, even if these audio signals are present on the disk. Similar inconveniences are caused when there exist a plurality of sets of audio signals extending over plural tracks and a given sequence or a train of voice sounds accompanying a still image or scene is terminated to enter into the next sequence.